ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kymi
Kimberley Moore (born September 8, 1982), better known as Kymi, is an iFame singer, songwriter, and actress. She is best known for her double-platinum album "Time Bomb", and starring in successful films such as "The Chamber" and "Blaze". Early life Kymi was born in Doylestown, Pennsylvania to James Moore and Judy Kugel. Her parents divorced when she was 12 years old. She aspired to a be rock star at a young age, and was very much a rebel growing up. So much so that she dropped out of high school to pursue her career. Career 2005: Unibe Idol After landing a bit part as a singer in the movie "Underground", Kymi decided to audition for Unibe Idol. She was first seen by the public as a contestant on Unibe Idol's first season in 2005. Kymi was an early favorite, performing many classic songs. She eased through every week, never appearing in the bottom 3. Kymi then finally made it into the top 2. She was the expected winner, but shockingly lost to Jennifer Santos in a close final round. Their music careers began with very similar sales and success. However, Kymi seemingly went on to become a more prominant star in 2007. 2005: Don't Hold My Hand (Original Release) During Unibe Idol Kymi was signed to CFo Records and began work on her debut album. She went for a very R&B sound. Kymi, who had been sporting hot pink hair, became a very noticeable artist in the music industry. Her first single "Leave It At That" became a moderate hit, peaking at #14. Her debut album "Don't Hold My Hand" initially had a weak response, debuting at #12 and selling under 150,00 copies. Kymi was dropped by CFo Records that fall. 2006: Music Break, Acting Kymi had been dropped from CFo Records, and decided to venture more into acting. She had scored a role in a film once before, and with her moderate fame, decided it was worse pursuing. She auditioned for the 2005 horror film "The Chamber" and was cast in one of the lead roles. With no music to work on, she devoted all of her time into the movie. The horror flick co-starred Tiffany Winters and became a huge hit. The movie debuted at #1 and grossed over $132 Million at the box office. It became the second biggest movie in Unibe history. CFo contacted her when filming wrapped. 2006: Don't Hold My Hand (Re-Release) Kymi was called into CFo Records, who wanted to give her a second chance. After dropping Devon Rose, they had an open spot on their roster. They wanted to resign with Kymi. Kymi didn't hesitate and recorded a few new tracks. They had her re-release "Don't Hold My Hand." The comeback single was "Most People." The song initially had lukewarm response, debuting at #16. However, 5 weeks later the song broke into the top 10 and peaked at #6 where it returned 3 weeks later. The gained a lot of longevity and single handedly helped her album sell over 1.4 Million copies that summer. The album has sold over 1.5 Million copies in total. 2006 - 2007: Time Bomb All of the summer of 2006, Kymi focused on recording her long awaited sophomore album. The album mixed R&B with pop and hard rock. Kymi traded her short pink hair for long blonde locks. The new image gave her a commercial appeal. The first single to her next album was an R&B club banger entitled "Jump The Boat." The song was released to good response and peaked at #2, her highest peak at the time. Her sophomore album "Time Bomb" also got good response, debuting in the top 3. Then that next March she released a brand new single. The more edgy, rock track "Feel The Imaginary Love" was Kymi's choice for second single. The song was released to a big response, debuting at #1, becoming her biggest hit to date. She followed that up with another big hit that summer. "Don't Leave Me Behind" went top 3. The track was Kymi's first ballad single, it proved she could be versatile. Then that fall Kymi released 2 more singles to Unibe. Kymi held her own with her 4th single as it went against Britney Love and Kiara's first singles to new albums. "Love Me, Leave Me" opened at #3 on Billboard, while "Masquerade" was released to all other charts. The videos for the 2 songs connected into one big "Hansel and Gretle" inspired storyline. "Time Bomb" ended up selling over 2.5 Millions copies in the U.S. alone. 2008 - Present: Return to film, Better Off Insane Kymi started 2008 off with a bang. She debuted her new single "All The Way" on a New Years Special and got a lot of positive feedback. The single wasn't for a new album though, it was for the soundtrack to the movie Blaze. Kymi also happens to be a star of that film. "Blaze" was Kymi's big return to the silver screen, being her first role since the horror flick "The Chamber" in 2006. Kymi played opposite Drew Barrymore, Demi Moore, Rosario Dawson and more, as a bounty hunter set out to stop a terrorist attack from happening in Calilfornia. The soundtrack for the film also featured many prominent and rising stars in Unibe. The movie opened at #1 and grossed $124 Million at the box office. The Blaze OST became the highest selling soundtrack in iFame history. In late 07 and early 08, Kymi filmed 2 other movies as well. She played The Speech Therapist in the quirky black comedy, Invisible Monsters. She then took on her most challenging role to date. She played a drug addicted prostitute in the upcoming indie film "Freefall". While filming, Kymi continuously wrote for her third album. After several direction changes and fights with writers block, she finally recorded the record. Her third album, her first to be released in nearly 2 years was complete. "Better Off Insane" sees Kymi take a full Pop/Rock approach. The first single was announced as "Tell You Twice' and is set to be released this summer. Personal Life Marriage and Troubles. On February 14th, 2007, Kymi got married to longtime boyfriend Carey Hart in a Valentine inspired ceremony. Quite a few Unibe acts attended as the couples traded self-written vows. Troubles with the marriage were speculated in late 2007, but Kymi insisted none of it was true. Rumors continue to speculate on whether or not the couple will last. In summer of 2008, rumors of a breakup have quietly began to arise. Controversy Kymi's outspoken nature has caused quite a bit of controversy. Numerous female acts felt targeted when Kymi mentioned that Unibe is "filled with sluts." A subject she's even began to sing about. She even began a feud with R&B singer Kiara. Kymi, a prominent animal rights activist, spoke out at Kiara who has consistently worn fur publicly. Discography Albums *''Don't Hold My Hand, Released October 31, 2005 *Time Bomb, Released November 6, 2006 *Better Off Insane'', Released July 21, 2008 Singles *"Leave It At That" (2005) *"Most People" (2006) *"Jump The Boat" (2006) *"Feel The Imaginary Love" (2007) *"Don't Leave Me Behind" (2007) *"Love Me, Leave Me" (2007) *"Masquerade" (2007) *"All The Way" (2008) *"Tell You Twice" (2008)